


Unexpected

by Kurusakito



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurusakito/pseuds/Kurusakito
Summary: Zen and MC decided to go for a ride on his motorcycle during a rainy night. An accident with a drunk driver occurs and causes a tragic event. It hits Zen the most. But what happens when there is a little secret that MC has that she didn't know before the accident? Find out!Also will have more than 1 chapter just to put that out there!





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Accident

Everything was...dark. There was a flash of lights that prevented me from opening my eyes. My body, it was in pain but why? The last thing that I remember was me and Mya were going out for a night ride on my motorcycle. Then there was this semi-truck that cut us off and then… Wait. Is this why I am in pain, did I crash? I slowly opened my eyes to take in my surroundings. I heard sirens and people yelling.

I was laid out on the hard concrete road, large rain drops repeatedly hitting me. I began to try and move, first using my arm to slowly lift me up. It hurt like hell but I had to get up and find out what the hell happened. I was able to lift up high enough to where my upper torso was no longer on the ground. The rain along with the flashing lights disorientated my vision for a moment, but after a few blinks I was able to see my surroundings. There were people standing outside of the area, some were looking towards me while others were looking towards something or rather someone laying in the middle of the road. Not moving an inch. Wait a minute...That can't be who I think it is? Where the hell was Mya?! That couldn't be her, I refuse to believe that.

A sudden burst of strength is what helped me get to my feet, although I was still unbalanced and had to place my hand onto my forehead in order for me to stop the world from spinning. Once it had stopped, I removed my hand. I immediately noticed the red stain on my hand that just left from my forehead, I must have been bleeding there but in all honesty, that was the least important concern at this moment. I had to get over there and make sure that it was not my Mya who was laying there motionless. I used every bit of the strength that I had left to rush over. There were cops and paramedics that reached out and tried to prevent me from going over to her, but they weren't a match for me. When it comes to Mya, I would burn the world down if it was the only way to see her. They gave up on trying to hold me back and just let me go. And so I did. My heart was beating faster than it had ever done in my entire life, 'You have to be alright Princess, you HAVE to be' I thought to myself as I was finally right in front of her. I now knew that this was my Princess, she was the one that was laid out in the road.

Falling to my knees right beside her, her back was towards me. I didn't know if it would be okay for me to turn her my way, would that hurt her even more than she was already hurt? Shaking my head, I placed my hand onto her head and ran my thin fingers through her brown hair that I have come to love so much.

"M-Mya. Please." I whimpered, I WHIMPERED, that is something that no one has ever witness me doing. Ever. She had to be okay, maybe she was just passed out like I was, that had to be it.

As I waited for a response, there never was one. I could feel water building up in my eyes, she wasn't responding to me. Without thinking of the consequences, I turned her over. Mya was on her back now, her head was now facing me but all I could see was strands of her hair covering most of her beautiful face. Her eyes were shut and there were tons of scratches and marks on her cheeks. Just like my injury to my forehead, Mya had a similar one except hers must have been much worse due to the fact that it had been bleeding consistently. As gentle as I could, I reached out and brushed away her full bangs from the injury. It definitely was much worse than I thought. There was a gash, not a small one, but one that was about as long as my index finger.

"N-no..." I muttered, the tears that built up in my eyes had finally started to run down my cheek. I buried my face in the crook of her neck and silently sobbed. At this moment, I didn't give a shit about my injuries to my face, my bike, the looks I was receiving and even though this sounds pretty bitter and heartless, I could give two shits about the man who ran into us. This may have been my fault for agreeing to take her out for a ride but if he had been watching where he was driving we would not have been in this situation right now.

"Sir" A voice said, I didn't bother to look up. My girl was cold, she was barely breathing and there was nothing I could do about it but just cry. The voice repeated it once more, this time I removed my face from her neck and glared deeply at him. Did he not understand that the love of my fucking life is hurting? Did he not understand that this may be the last time I ever get to hold her in my arms and press her against my body? Of course he didn't, if he did he would not be interrupting me!

The man glanced at me with wide eyes, he was one of the paramedics but the way he stared at me made me realize that he knew who I was. Ever since Mya came into my life, my fame has been getting around more and more. It was all thanks to her, and I still feel like I haven't thanked her properly at all. Now...I might never get that chance to. I knew these people were here to try and help my Princess, but I did not want to be away from her any longer. My sobbing made my head throb more, almost to the verge where I would most likely pass out once again. But I had to stay strong for her, I HAD to.

"We need to take both of you guys to the hospital right away, we cannot delay it or she might be-"

"Don't you dare" My voice was lower than it had ever been, I knew what he was going to say, but I refuse to let him say it.

The man gulped and shut his mouth, "We do need to give you both medical attention. At least let us place her onto a gurney" I do not want any of them to touch her, I don't want to let her go. But in order for me to be able to see her open her eyes again, I would have to.

My glare soften as I looked down at her, it looked as if she were just sleeping. I just quietly kept my gaze on her for a few more seconds, "I promise, you will get through this. My Princess gets through everything" My lips came in contact with her nose and lingered there for a moment before I pulled away. "Let me ride with you. That is the only way I will agree to this" I was being stubborn, I know. The man glanced over to the others that had the gurney ready and they nodded their head as an yes and he turned back my way and nodded as well. Everything was going to be alright, Mya would be okay and we will get over this. I felt immediate relief after telling myself that and before I knew it, I blacked out...

-  
When I finally came to, I was laying in a hospital bed. The only noise coming from the room was the sounds of machines doing their job. I started to sit up until I heard a familiar female voice telling me to take it easy. "Mya?!" I did the complete opposite of taking it easy, I had immediately sat up and turned towards the voice. When I made eye contact with who it had been, I grew disappointed.

"I can tell that you are disappointed that I am not Mya right? I do apologize for not being her" Jaehee bowed down in apology, "But once we got word of what had happened, we rushed here as quickly as possible" It wasn't that I didn't appreciate Jaehee, but she just wasn't who I wanted to see at the moment. Sitting in one of the chairs in the room was Jumin. He wasn't dressed as dressed up as he usually was, today he only wore a simple white button-up shirt with a pair of black jeans. That told me that he was indeed worried about all that occurred.

"They said that the driver of the semi-truck had been under the influence of alcohol and had been known for driving recklessly during the night" Jumin said, I did not know about any of that. I clutched my fist and growled under my breath. "If I ever see him. It won't be pretty".

Jumin nodded in agreement, "For once, I will agree with your violence. He will pay for what he has done, and we will be getting every penny he has from a lawsuit" Not like I needed the money, money couldn't help this. My head began to throb like it had done before I passed out, I put my hand up to it and groaned. There was some type of bandage on my forehead, where I had been bleeding.

"You were lucky to come out with only a slight head injury. It was reckless of you to not wear helmets" That made me put my head down, Mya wanted to wear helmets but I had to convince her that we wouldn't be going very far and that we would be just fine. How dumb was I...

"I know Jumin. I already feel bad enough, don't you think I suffered enough?!" It sounded hostile but that was only because I was angry with myself and the bastard who had done this. Why of all nights I decided to take her out on the night where he was driving? "I need to see her. How is she?".

Both Jaehee and Jumin were quiet for awhile, that pissed me off. I had to know how she was. If they would not tell me, I would find out myself. I grabbed the light sheet that was on me and threw it off of my body. Jaehee rushed and reached to stop me but I brushed her hand off and stood up as best as I could alone. "Either give me her room number, or Ill go find it myself" That was a threat, here I was, Zen, making a threat to my friends.

"208. She's only a few doors down, but Zen there is something you should know before you-" I did not even let her finish, I rushed out the room and started off towards her room. Both Jumin and Jaehee slowly followed after.

-  
I reached her room quicker than I realized. Here I was, standing in front of her door. I had to brace myself for what I was to expect when I entered the room, would she be unconscious still? Only way to find out was to go inside. I took a deep breath, grabbed the handle to the door and opened it up. There I could see Saeyoung (I will call him literally all of his names in this story so no confusion there!) and Yoosung sitting in chairs next to her bed, and there she was. Saeyoung must have been saying something funny because she was sitting up, laughing. We had similar bandages on our heads, and she had a few white patched bandages on both her cheeks. There had been another bandage that was wrapped around her left arms but other than that, she seemed alright.

Yoosung heard the door and his gaze met with my own. He gave me a smile and used his hand to have me come towards them. I did just that and before I knew it, I was right on Mya's side.

"Mya" I said, she turned her head towards me and tilted it to the side as she glanced over me. Jaehee and Jumin had entered and were talking to Yoosung, I heard them tell him that I had not known just yet. What did that mean? What didn't I know? What was going on?

"Um. Luciel, who is this?" My eyes widened, she was pointing at me and was asking Luciel who I was?

"Mya. Stop messing around, It's me. Zen." I said to her, bending down in front of her, taking hold of her hand and holding it in mines. Her warmth was back, it was nice to feel that since not too long before she was as cold as winter's snow.

"I-I'm sorry Zen. I don't know who you are" What. The. Hell was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Thank you so much for the positive feedback on the last chapter. Only thing I have to mention that made me rather upset and pretty much sad because an anonymous reviewer (on FF. net) decided that it was okay to accused me that my fanfiction I worked so hard on was stolen off of Tumblr and not my own. I had recently saw a comic about these two characters off of Tumblr and other than the idea of Zen being in an accident (which there are a decent amount of stories that I've seen with that being the case) and MC losing her memory (which again, is also a common idea), Unexpected has NOTHING to do with anything on Tumblr. This is MY story, if you do not know what you're talking about than do not leave ignorant reviews like that on a story that I am working so hard on. Now I apologize for making this Authors Note just about that but I was really hurt that someone would even think that. Anyways, back to the story!

Chapter 2

I was sitting in one of the chairs in the lounge of the hospital, this whole incident was taking a toll on me. I can't believe that she knows who everyone else is but her own boyfriend. I know it isn't her fault that her memory is like that but it just...sucks. Before I left the room, I had tried to convince Mya that she knew me and that we had a close relationship, but all I got was a confused expression and a small 'sorry' from her mouth. But I couldn't be mad at her, she was the same girl that I had fallen in love with.

"Hey" I was taken out of my thoughts when Yoosung approached me and sat in the chair right next to mines. I lifted my head up and glanced over at him, I opened my mouth to speak but no words had come out. I didn't know what I could say to him other than why did this have to happen to me?

"I know it's hard Zen, I can't even say how I would feel in this kinda situation. But in all honesty, you need to be strong. They said her memory should be back soon",

"What is soon? That could be from weeks to months and maybe even years. I can't handle that. She's the love of my life. Without her, I'm nothing. She's the one who helped my career get to where it is now" As confident about my career as I usually am, none of it would have been possible had it not been for her. She gave me that extra boost that I needed, especially around that time when I was about to give up on acting when I had been in a depression. "I just can't stand to see her like that, like why me? Why doesn't she remember me out of everyone in the group?".

Yoosung didn't say anything in return right away, he just kept quiet for a moment. I didn't expect him to know the answer, I didn't expect anyone here to know the answer but I wished that it were an answer. Was this God's way of punishing me for riding my motorcycle with her without an helmet? Did I truly deserve this guilt that I am feeling? The answer to both of those questions I believe, is yes.

"What should I do? Should I just give up on her ever remembering me? Maybe I should just do that-" Suddenly, there had been a hand on my shoulder. I faced Yoosung once more and noticed that he had a serious look on his face. That was a rare sight, the look he was giving me was something I was not normally used to. Especially from someone like him.

"You would just give up on her? That doesn't sound like you Zen. She NEEDS you. Even if she doesn't remember you, YOU are the only one who could help trigger her memories back of you." I knew that he was right, as much as I wanted to give up on her and let her a better life with someone else, I was what she needed.

"...You're right..." I muttered. He was right, I was all she needed and I couldn't give up. No matter how long it takes for her to get her memories back of me, I would be there every step.

-  
After my small talk with Yoosung, he had convinced me that I should return to the room with him. I nodded in agreement and we both returned to her room. I was the first to open the door to enter. Mya was on the bed with both her head and back leaning against a white, large pillow behind her. She was looking up at the television in the room as were the rest of the group. Both Jumin and Jaehee had decided to take quite a bit of time off work to deal with this while Luciel also had done the same thing. He said it wasn't as easy to get off since he was one of the best hackers around but once he let them know what had went down, they surprisingly gave him as much time off as he needed during this incident.

Yoosung quietly shut the door behind himself and that caused Mya to glance away from the TV for a second to see who had just come in. For a brief moment, her brown eyes met with my own and my first intention was to look away but I couldn't bring myself to do that and just gave her a half smile. To my surprise, she returned the smile with her own and that made me flustered. She was definitely still the same Mya that I had fell for, memory or no memory.

"In other news, model and actor Zen Ryu and his manager Mya, were recently involved in an motorcycle accident with a semi truck. The driver is currently under investigation and will be serving time for causing the collision. The pair were both transported to the hospital last night and their conditions are unknown as of now..." The room went silent, I knew that this would most likely end up on the news but for them to reveal both of our names was pretty dangerous. They could have left us anonymous but instead they had not.

"I will take care of this Zen, do not worry" Jaehee said, she was always the best person to handle these type of situations. After all, she was the one to help with the scandals that I had been falsely accused of in the past. I knew that she would have this under control and that me and Mya could count on her. The only good news that had came from the reporter was the man was going to serve time. If he gets a court date, I want to be there and look that fucker in the eye and let him know how he ruined both of our lives by driving recklessly and under the influence.

Mya was the only one who had still been watching what was going on with the news, they were showing photos and footage of the area where the accident occurred. I wanted to stop her from watching because she did not need to be reminded of what happened, but there wasn't much I could do. If I tried to hide it all from her now, she would eventually see it later and be more upset that it was hidden from her.

"Um. Jaehee?" Jaehee turns her head towards Mya's direction,

"Yes Mya?".

"After I leave here, who will I be staying with? I honestly don't remember where I was staying beforehand and I know that I'll have to be looked after until I've healed" Why did I expect her to remember that she lived with me at my home? She moved in not too long after we both officially started dating and ever since it had been one of the best things that has happened in my entire lifetime. I couldn't believe that it has already been two years since she has lived with me. I tried my best not to look disappointed, it was hard not to but I was an actor so I had to put on a face.

Jaehee glanced in my direction for just a moment and then looked back at Mya, "You were staying with Zen my dear, all your items and personal belongings are at his place. You've been staying there for the past two years" Mya was looking at the both of us with total confusion. "Would you rather stay with me perhaps or?" I honestly do not blame Jaehee for asking her that, if she would be much more comfortable with someone who she actually remembers then so be it. But it definitely would be disappointing.

Mya shook her head, "No it's fine. I can stay with Zen! I may not recall much about him but I know that he is someone who I can trust" Did she just say that she would stay with me? I wasn't prepared for that because I was expecting her to tell me that Jaehee was the better choice. "Do you know when I will be release? The doctor hasn't told me much and seems to have been telling you more than myself" Now that she mentioned it, I did notice that Mya's doctor usually pulled Jaehee to the side to speak with her about Mya's condition. It wasn't that I was upset that she had more information regarding Mya than myself but I thought it was weird that he instantly told Jaehee everything. But as long as Mya was alright, it was fine.

"He mentioned that after a few more tests, and a couple more days of observation, you should have the okay to head home. So I give it 2 or 3 more days at the most" That made Mya pout, she puffed her cheeks up and poking her lips out. I chuckled quietly at how cute she was, even being all bandages up on her face. She used to do that when I wouldn't let her have her way sometimes and it always got through to me.

"While you're here waiting, I'll make sure the house is all set for your return ok?" I told her, she was still pouting but she nodded.

"You look like a balloon waiting to be popped with that expression" Luciel told Mya, he reached his arm out and poked her in one of her cheeks causing Mya to let the air out of them both and glare playfully at him. We all had chuckled at the interaction and the way Luciel quickly moved away so that she didn't hit him. At least their relationship was still the same, they literally acted like siblings and I couldn't ask for anyone better to keep Mya cheerful and playful than Luciel.

-  
Jaehee had been right, it was a few days after she mentioned that Mya was able to head home. I made sure to visit her almost on a daily basis and even stayed overnight with her one of the nights. I wanted her to feel safe around me, and wanted her to get back used to my presence (also hoping that that will help her regain her memory but so far no luck). The day we were heading home, I made sure that I had Mya's prescriptions in case she were to feel pains anywhere in her body, especially within her head. She only had two pill bottles which one was for the pains and the other I hadn't known what exactly that one was for but she was required to take one every morning.

The nurse had brought us a wheelchair as it was required for her to use since everyone who leaves the hospital was required to have one for safety reasons, Mya gave the wheelchair a look and then looked up at me with an eyebrow raised. "I don't have to ride in that...right? My legs are fine".

"You do. You heard the nurse ba- Mya, it's required" I almost called her babe, it was hard to remind myself that I had to be careful with what I say to her until she regained her memory. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable. She didn't notice my mistake, but she returned to pouting and folding her arms across one another. Definitely still has that stubbornness within her. "Come now, unless you want to stay here?" I teased with a smirk, knowing how badly she wanted to leave this place.

While I messed with her, my iPhone vibrated in my pocket letting me know that I had a message. I reached inside and pulled it out to see who it had been from. 'I am approaching the hospital in just a few moments.' It was from Jaehee, since my car was at our place, Jaehee offered to take both me and Mya home. I texted her back and let her know that we would be waiting outside before returning the phone into my pocket and turning to Mya. "Ready? Jaehee is almost here so we should wait outside" Mya just shrugged and I rolled my eyes. She had been dressed in one of her casual dresses, it was so she had more freedom than being in jeans. The dress was pink and went above her knees. I went to her side and put my hand out for her to grab, and soon her soft hand was in my almost as soft one. I gave her hand a little squeeze before helping her off the bed. When her feet finally met with the floor, I threw her arm around my neck so that she wouldn't have to do so much work with walking. She could walk fine but I didn't want her to strain herself.

The wheelchair was near the door, so it was a small walk over towards it and once we made it, I carefully assisted with helping her sit down and getting comfortable for now. I made sure to grab her bag of prescriptions and her small bag full of the her belongings, which wasn't much.

"Time to leave this hell hole" She said and that made me laugh, I was ready for her to leave here as well. I took one final look in the room to make sure we weren't forgetting anything before I wheeled her out and made our way to the front door of the hospital to meet up with Jaehee.

I had to check Mya out at the front desk before we waited outside, I thought that would have been done already but apparently not so I had got that done with and we were finally able to go outside. It felt nice out there, the sun was out and there was a breeze. As we waited for Jaehee to pull up, we saw that some of the people outside had looked over at us and I felt like they knew who we were. How right I was because they weren't regular patients or anything, in fact, they were reporters. How in the hell did they find out about where we were? Jaehee kept that private and so did the hospital. I cursed under my breath, "Mya. If you are asked anything, say no comment" I told her, at first I could tell that she wanted to say something which was probably to question why but then she just nodded her head.

The reporters were now surrounding us, some taking photos while others were just blurting out questions. "Zen! How will this accident affect you career? You got injured on your face and that is your money maker so what's the story to that?" One of them said.

"Zen! Is it true that you are being replaced because of your recklessness?", "Mya! From what we heard, you have amnesia. Is that true? Do you not remember your lover? Or are you pretending?" Mya was ignoring them, they started asking her questions about how this is going to affect her being my manager and how this would affect our relationship. The question began to get too personal and the reporters were getting too close to Mya for my comfort.

"ENOUGH! Get away the hell from her. You are disrespecting her personal space and are rather annoying. This is harassment so BACK OFF!" I yelled causing all the reporters to widen their eyes in shock, the man who was always begging for attention was trying to get away from it. I knew it would not look good if this got out but I no longer cared, they were putting Mya in a dangerous position so I couldn't just stand here and let them do that. With all the commotion going on, Jaehee finally pulled up and hopped out the car in a hurry.

"I have to ask you all to get out of the way. I do not know how the information where these two were at got out but I will definitely find out who leaked it." She glared at the group of reporters who began to act like they were the victim and left. Some stayed to continue to take pictures but we just ignored them.

I pushed the wheelchair towards the backseat of Jaehee's Ford and opened up the door so that I could help Mya into it. She carefully got out of the wheelchair and with my help, she was comfortably in the car. I'm glad that she did not seemed as overwhelmed as I thought she would be, we would have to have a talk later on.

I quickly returned the wheelchair in the inside of the doors and where all the others were before making my way back to the car and getting inside. Jaehee quickly but safety drove off and headed to my house.

-  
The conversation in the car was about getting more security and making sure that we kept our appearances on the low side. Jaehee mentioned that she would be going back to the hospital and finding out who was the one that leaked information when they were specifically told not to do that. It could have been way worse, and we were lucky it didn't get too out of hand. But I know that a story about me would get out but to be honest, I could careless. My main concern was about being useful and helping Mya regain her memories of me. I was still hard enough that I had to watch what I said about our relationship around her, this whole thing was just a mess. I wanted her to remember me faster, but I couldn't rush it, not like it would really help anyways.

Jaehee dropped us off and helped us inside, she said she would be back after taking care of some business that regraded us. I definitely appreciated all that she was doing for Mya mostly. Speaking of Mya, she seemed so interested and curious about our home, it was a condo but we were the only ones in this one. It was more for safety reasons. The area I chose was surrounded by multiple parks and gardens which gave the area a beautiful site by even just looking out of the window.

"So I really live here? With you?" She questioned, she sounded so innocent.

"Yeah" I simply answered back, she was walking around slowly to take in her surroundings. I had done some of the decorating but most of it was done by her. We were in the living room, which was the largest area besides the master bedroom. There was a fireplace underneath the television, white carpeting on the floor which was her idea since she didn't want to just have plain wooden floors and two large black couches with one love-seat with several pillows in it. Mya made her way over by the fireplace and glanced at the photos that were framed and sitting on the ledge above it. She reached out and picked one of them up, most of them were from my modelling sessions (which of course, I had to have those out in the open because I am gorgeous and everyone who comes over needs to see that) but the one she had was one of us. It was from our beach trip, although it was after one of my shoots, we decided to stay and lounged around because that year was a busy one. She was smiling while I was giving her a kiss on her flustered cheek.

"Wow. We looked so happy" Running her finger over the picture, she let a small smile appear on her face. "I don't remember a thing about this photo, but it must have been a happy day" I went from smiling to frowning slightly, but luckily she was still looking at the photo. Even though I knew that she had amnesia, this moment now gave confirmation that she truly did not remember me. And that I have to work hard to help her, but what if she never remembers me? Could we even go back to the way we used to be?

I hope so...

Thank you so much for reading. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as well. This story has so much planned out so I can't wait to take this journey with you all~


End file.
